Inevitability
by missmorganpryce
Summary: Death is inevitable: seven ways Lilah could have died. Warning: character death


_"Do you hear that? That is the sound of inevitability. It is the sound of your death."  
– Agent Smith, 'The Matrix'  
_  
I.  
  
Lilah strides through the garage until she reaches her car. She gets in, adjusts the mirror and makes a point of double checking it. She's about to pull out of her parking spot when a cold hand grabs her by the neck.  
  
"Congratulations on your promotion," says Angel pleasantly. "I know it took a lot of plans to make it there. Dealing with Darla isn't easy either, but you did a great job."  
  
Lilah gasps and jerks around to face him.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"No more begging," he says, leaning closer and lightly stroking her cheek. "We're done with that."  
  
He leans back in the seat.  
  
"Drive the car," he orders. Lilah shakily pushes the gas pedal and drives outside. It is dark outside,  
  
"Drive faster," he says curtly. Lilah drives faster and begins to turn left at his command.  
  
In the middle of the turn he grabs her and covers her eye. The car is going to fast to stop in time, and it crashes head on into a building at seventy miles per hour right.  
  
Lilah is chopped to death when the engine comes into the front seat. Bits of her body fly all over the street along with shards of glass. Angel is lying in the back seat, badly injured as well, but the engine missed him, and his body is still intact.  
  
He glances at Lilah's remains and drags himself out of the car.  
  
"She got what she deserved," he whispers to the darkness overtaking him. "And that was a pretty creative death."  
  
II.  
  
Angel slams the door shut. The noise reverberates in the silent room; the silence of terrified lawyers about to die and exuberant vampires about to kill. Darla smirks and moves towards the nearest person and thus the massacre starts with that first death-cry.  
  
Amidst the loud screams of terror and agony, Lilah runs to the door and tries to pry it open, along with the rest of the group. But it is locked tight. Darla and Drusilla plunge into the throng, throwing people everywhere. A body comes flying her way, smacks the wall and sinks down to the floor, leaving a bloody trail behind.  
  
Within a few seconds, there is a pile of dead bodies on the floor. She pauses for a millisecond, then dives into it, burying herself under the corpses, playing dead.  
  
Darla and Drusilla continue their massacre for a while longer, until they are finished with everyone.  
  
"Damn it," says Darla. "That was all too quick."  
  
Lilah can hear Drusilla slurping her fingers from under the bodies.  
  
"But Grandmummy, where's that pretty girl? I saw you kill your Lindsey, but not her."  
  
"You're right Dru. Where is she? Lilah, oh Lilah?"  
  
Darla steps right on the pile of bodies and her spike heel sinks into Lilah's thigh. She makes a faint squeak. Darla grabs her leg and drags her out of the pile.  
  
"Why Lilah! We missed you."  
  
"Lilah, Lilah," says Drusilla dreamily, "you naughty girl."  
  
Lilah tries to speak, but Darla's hand snakes around her neck and cuts off her breath.  
  
"Going to offer us a deal? Too late," says Darla snarkily. Then she twists Lilah's head and laughs when she hears the sickening crack of the neck, dropping the corpse to lie with the rest of her colleagues. She helps Drusilla over the bodies and rips the door off its hinges. They deliberately trample the bodies, and Darla ruthlessly thrusts her heel into Lilah's head. She tilts her head to view the results.  
  
"She was very pretty," says Drusilla mournfully.  
  
III.  
  
Lilah stands up, her hands shaking as she clutches a gun aimed at Nathan Reed. The guard knocks her over before she can shoot. He roughly drags her up and holds her wrists in a tight grip.

"Lilah, you knew it would come down to either you or Lindsey. He won. You lost. It's over. Take her away," Nathan orders the guard. Lindsey flashes a smug smile at her as the guard drags her out of the room and Nathan congratulates Lindsey on his survival.  
  
She knees the guard in the groin. He loses his grip as his knees collapse and she breaks free.  
  
But she doesn't make it far; a second guard draws his gun and shoots her through the chest. He stands over her as the first guard slowly recovers.  
  
"Well, here lies the bitch queen of Wolfram and Hart," he says sarcastically. "Hank, get up already and help me carry her to the morgue."  
  
IV.  
  
Gavin shoves Lilah onto the desk and punches her in the mouth.  
  
"I don't take orders from women," he yells at her, close enough for Lilah to smell his disgustingly minty breath. "All they want to do is order people around. You especially love to do that."  
  
He hits her again.  
  
"Stupid-dominating-whores," he bellows in between blows.  
  
Lilah's hand desperately searches the desk for a weapon. Her fingers encounter a paperweight. She lifts it up and weakly brings it down on the back of Gavin's neck. He seizes the paperweight from her weak grasp and smirks at her as he brings it down onto her forehead. The blood splatters all over the desk, but Gavin is smiling too broadly to notice.  
  
"One women down, the world to go," he declares.  
  
V.  
  
Wesley's hand shots out faster than Lilah can draw back.  
  
"Do you want to find out what it feels like to have your throat slit?" he snarls, his cold eyes boring into hers, his hand lightly squeezing her neck.  
  
"Let go of me," spits Lilah.  
  
"Oh, am I frightening you? I'm dreadfully sorry," sneers Wesley. He pulls her closer, till his lips are almost touching hers. Then she sees a flash of silver and Wesley's hand is off her throat, and the blood is staining her gray Armani suit.  
  
Wesley watches her sink to the floor in cool satisfaction, the blood streaming over her fingers as she clutches her neck.  
  
"Don't worry," he tells her. "It'll be quick. I cut deep."  
  
He leans in closer and there is almost a note of worry in his voice.  
  
"You did want to find out how it felt?" he asks earnestly.  
  
VI.  
  
Lilah unloads her gun at the giant Beast that stands in front of her. But the bullets ricochet off of him and embed themselves in the wall. The Beast ignores the bullets and tramps over to her, grabbing the gun and crushing it like a piece of paper. He grabs her by the torso and tosses her onto a desk. One claw extended, he shoves it into her abdomen and probes around like a doctor examining a patient. Lilah screams as loud as she can, but it makes no difference, everyone on this floor is dead.  
  
"No agreements or contracts," rumbles the Beast. He shoves his claw deeper in, and rips out her stomach. He proceeds to rip out her intestines, her liver and spleen, her kidneys and everything else until he reaches her heart. By then Lilah is silent and limp, looking like a dissection gone wrong.  
  
He holds her heart in his big stony hand, mesmerized by the warmth and blood. Then he squeezes it until pulp drips out from between his fingers.  
  
Then he moves on to capture his next victim, leaving Lilah's empty body on the desk, treading on her organs and squashing them.  
  
He tracks her guts all over the carpeted floor.  
  
VII.  
  
Lilah runs down the hallway, clutching her bleeding side and panting hard. She can hear Angelus tramping around, calling for her.

"Lilah, you can't hide for long. I can smell your blood... Have I ever told you that you smell pretty good? You'll probably taste as good. I always knew I'd get to kill you..."  
  
Angelus appears in front of her, courtesy of some twisted backway. She whirls around and runs for the stairs. She rapidly leaps down them, and trips over a piece of wood sticking out of the rail.  
  
She tumbles down the stairs, only coming to a halt at the bottom. Angelus casually follows and stands over her.  
  
"What's wrong, Lilah, can't run anymore?"  
  
She does not respond and Angelus comes closer.  
  
"You knew you were going to die. It was inevitable. But you're just giving up like this; that's so pitiful."  
  
He savagely kicks her over and looks into her blank eyes.  
  
"Damn it!" he yells. "I didn't even get to torture her a little bit!"


End file.
